


[quiver and gasp]

by cm (mumblemutter)



Series: Tumblr Things [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Ficlet, Implied Incest, M/M, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Reposted from <a href="http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/87476400897/">Tumblr</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[quiver and gasp]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introductory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/gifts).



> (Reposted from [Tumblr](http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/87476400897/).)

The girl behind the counter, her name's Jane and she has a really sweet smile. Thor grins at her, and she blushes, and next to him he can hear Loki's barely suppressed sigh. 

"Are you a hooker," Loki asks.

"Loki!" 

"What? She's working in a sex shop. I was just curious."

"Okay, first of all," Jane says, and she looks as if she's about to stomp her foot, she's so irritated. "It's sex worker. Second of all, no I am not, but many of our customers are and I will not allow you to disrespect them in my shop."

"Whatever," Loki mutters under his breath, and wanders off.

Thor tries a conciliatory smile. "Sorry about my brother," he says.

"Your brother - oh, I thought," she trails off, and Thor flushes. It can't be that obvious - is it that obvious?

"We're just looking for a gag gift," Thor says, offering the cover that Loki gave him. "College, you know."

"Yeah, we get a lot of those, too." The smile is back on her face. Someone comes up to the counter, and Jane says, before she shifts her attention away, "Please feel free to browse - let me know if you need any help."

Thor finds Loki with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "No," Thor says, already regretting the decision to come. Loki always has the worst ideas, and they could have bought any of these online. This shop even has a website. But no, Loki wants to touch, and see. And insult shop owners.

Loki shrugs, and puts down the handcuffs to pick up a whip.

"No."

"If you keep saying no, we're not going to have any fun."

Thor finds his gaze wandering. "You could collar me," he says, tilting his head at a row of neatly displayed collars in various sizes. 

"Could I?" There's a dark sort of edge to his voice. 

Thor turns back to him, takes a step closer. But not too close. "Yeah, I'd let you do that."

"What else?" 

"What else do you wanna do?"

"What I want to do, you don't want to know." The edge in his voice darkens even further, and his eyes are almost black.

"Try me."

He doesn't expect Loki to say anything, expects him to roll his eyes and stalk off, the way he always does. But instead he lowers his voice, says, "I want to tie you down, so tight you can't move a single muscle. Then I'll whip you until you scream, and beg me to stop, because you want it to stop and because you want me to fuck you so bad you're barely coherent. But I won't, not yet. I'll make you wait as I shove my cock down your throat, make you choke on it. And you'll love it too - you'll know that I'll take care of you eventually, make you ache in all the right places, fuck you until you can barely walk. But before that I'll -"

"Yeah?" Thor's mouth is dry, and the blood is pounding in his head. He can barely stand, just from the thought of any of it. All of it.

Loki blinks, smiles lazily. Then he snorts. "How was that - that was good, right? I read 50 Shades yesterday - it was very entertaining."

The pounding recedes, and Thor tightens his lips. "You're such a dick," he says, when he can. He shoves lightly at Loki, and Loki staggers back. Thor laughs. "Just get the collar, then we can go."

Loki gets a bunch of stuff instead, all while Thor is side-eyeing him. "It's my money, I don't have to use it on you," he declares airily.

Jane smiles when they come to the counter armed with their items. "Some college prank," she says, as she rings them up. 

"Yeah, you know how fraternities are," Loki says. "Such fun for the whole family."

Jane just shakes her head.

As they walk back to the car, Loki swinging the discreet paper bag from his fingers, Thor says, "I would, you know."

"Would what?"

"Let you do that. Whatever you want."

Loki doesn't reply, but his steps falter briefly, and Thor smiles.


End file.
